


Memeland

by City_Of_Lights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Lights/pseuds/City_Of_Lights
Summary: Various fellow memes and other loveable friends come from far and wide on a great journey to find the true MemeLord who will grant them eternal happiness. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.





	Memeland

_October 7th_

The moth fluttered his light, brown wings over towards the glowing ball of light, growing ever more excited with each flutter.

"Lamp." whispered the moth to the glowing ball of light seen before him, the response being nothing more than a tired groan, waving him off.

"Lamp." repeated the moth, slightly louder this time, the response repeating itself and being slightly louder too, as if the two were somehow in sync.

"Lamp!" said the moth one last time, clearly fed-up. 

"What? What is it, Moth?" mumbled the mysterious glowing ball of light, also fed-up.

"Wake the fuck up, Lamp." sighed the Moth, stroking the lamp with his small arm.

"Leave me alone, Moth," replied the Light, pushing the blanket back over their body.

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" butted in a skeleton, who was asleep on a bed nearby the two.

"I'm trying to sleep here, sleep helps your bones grow," he continued, in his groaned voice, covering the sides of his head with a pillow.

"That's what she said, nyeh nyeh nyeh." chuckled another skeleton, who was over where the TV was, facing it and playing video games, controller in his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, Doot." groaned the sleeping skeleton through gritted teeth, fiddling and jerking around in his bed as his anger and frustration were fueling him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!" shouted the lamp, abruptly shoving the blanket over his head.

"Lamp, my love..." sighed Moth, attempting to drag the blanket back down from Lamp's face.

"Moth, this isn't the time," replied Lamp, dragging it back.

Moth sighed, trailing off back to his little bed atop the shelf.

Doot stood up off the floor from playing video games and walked towards the kitchen fridge, where he grabbed a carton of milk.

He gulped down the milk straight from the carton, a puddle of it pooling on the floor as he was unable to digest it or get it into his body, as he had no body. the sound of the milk dripping on the floor was audible throughout the entire room.

"Fucking delicious." he sighed, smiling to himself.

 Lamp awoke to the sounds of drops of milk dripping on the marble floor. He shot up in his bed, seeing red.

"DOOT! FOR FUCK SAKE, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! LOOK AT ALL THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!" he shouted at him across the room.

"Uhm," replied Doot, glancing from side to side nervously and looking down at the milk puddle on the floor.

"Clean this shit up, now." Lamp sighed, lying back down and attempting to go back to sleep.

Doot smiled a malicious grin, "Why don't you do it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Lamp asked, getting back up again, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean if you're being such a bitch about it and want it to be cleaned and I don't want to clean it, I don't see why you can't," Doot continued.

"I...I..." hesitated Lamp, completely at a loss for words.

"Exactly what I thought. I'm going to get some fresh air, see you in a bit." Doot said, clapping his hands together and strolling out the door, grinning.

"Doot, wait, I..." attempted to say Lamp before being paused by the door slam of Doot, filling the room with pitch silence, as he then sighed.

Lamp got up off his bed, slumping his way over towards the milk spillage in the kitchen, before letting out another sigh and grabbing a nearby mop, murmuring to himself and cursing under his breath as he mopped up the spilt liquid.

Moth awoke to the sound of Lamp's murmurs, flying over towards him concernedly. "Lamp, are you alright?" Moth asked, groggily, his vocal chords weak again from tiredness. "Doot just made a huge mess on the kitchen floor again and I'm pissed." sighed Lamp, putting the mop back. "I'll go talk to him," smiled Moth, as he flew outside.

Moth walked outside to see Doot sitting on the garden chair, elbow on the table, gazing up into the sky. "H-Hi, Doot." Moth said, brushing Doot's shoulder with his wing.

"What is it, Moth?" Doot sighed, glancing at him.

"Just came over to chill with you," smiled Moth taking a seat next to Doot.

"So whaddya wanna talk about?" he smiled, looking at him.

"Erm, music?" Doot questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

"My personal favourite song is Stitches by Shawn Mendes." Moth beamed, seeming very interested in the subject.

"Why that one?" Doot asked, seeming genuinely curious, "What do you like about it?"

"It has one of my favourite quotes in it," Moth continued, still beaming.

"Oh really, what's the quote?" Doot asked back.

"Just like a m--" Moth attempted to say but was immediately cut off by a loud yawn coming from inside the house.

"I guess that's Skele waking up then," Doot chuckled, tapping his fingers on the table, Moth chuckled back politely.

 

Skele ran out of the house, attempting to run down the garden steps but getting smacked in the face by what appeared to be a flyer.

"What the fuck?" Skele mumbled through the paper on his mouth, before removing it and taking a look;

_Good morning, fellow memes from across the land. I do hope you all slept well. I am writing to you today parched with terrific disappointment, as I have recently discovered that our leader, Memelord VIII has been kidnapped during his deep slumber, as he was not in his bed this morning. We servants have searched far and wide but our searches have proven unsuccessful at best. We urge all memes who hopefully received these letters to search, search far and wide, go far and long, but please bring our lord back to us. Any effort put into this is utmost appreciated by the royal court of memery. Thank you, and good luck on your journey, stay safe._

_-Dat Boi, General international affairs manager of the RCoM_

Skele read the letter out loud, followed by the gasps of Doot, Moth and Lamp, who had also woken up to the sound of the read letter.

"Oh dear, we better try to find him, then," said Moth, flying towards Lamp, to where he felt strangely comfortable.

"Let's go then," urged Skele, putting his foot on the first step.

"Wait! I need to get dressed, I can't go out looking like THIS!" shouted Doot back at him holding him back.

"I.. Uhm..." Skele stuttered, completely speechless.

"You..."

"Whatever, fine. Put on some clothes then." sighed Skele taking his foot back off the step.

 


End file.
